Wood and Flame
by comrade1954
Summary: Ginny is determined to lead a student rebellion when deatheaters take over Hogwarts. Oliver joins the order and is sent to Hogwarts to protect those from the cruel leadership. Before long, the two team up and set each other's lives on fire... AU/Canon
1. Fragment, Divide, Crumble

**Welcome to a new adventure.**

**This starts at Dumbledore's funeral and will go throughout Ginny's resistance year at Hogwarts.**

**It's a Oliver/Ginny story and will fit mostly into the canon (with a few exceptions).**

**ENJOY.**

* * *

><p>"Ginny listen…" "I can't be involved with you anymore. We can't be together." The harsh lines of Harry's face stood out in the contrast of the morning sun. Hundreds of people roamed the Hogwarts grounds, having just laid their friend and headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, to rest. Soft crying and words of consolation murmured throughout the masses. Through the haze of shattered hope chortles of laughter was also present. Witches and wizards from all across the world stood in circles, regaling each other of fond memories of the divinely curious headmaster.<p>

Ginny smiled to herself, fighting back her own feeling of dread. The lake in front of them stood a mass of absolute calm and serenity. If she stared hard enough, she could imagine her world was just as peaceful as those slate-colored depths. Voldemort was still defeated, her family was safe and Dumbledore was still alive. She wasn't at risk of loosing the people she loved most. No, she was just another Weasley, the only female in six generations, a sixth year more worried about Quidditch and boys than death and destruction.

A throat cleared awkwardly next to her. Ginny pulled herself out of the thoughts, trying to focus on what Harry had just said. As the words sunk in, he dropped her hand. The dread ate through her innards. She managed to hold back a hysterical chuckle.

"It's for some stupid, noble reason, isn't it?"

He nodded.

_This is it_, she thought, _he's chucking me. _She had expected Harry's insistence on this the moment she'd seen Dumbledore's crumbled body beneath the astronomy tower. He had lost someone he loved and now he was pulling away, trying to spare more pain. And despite telling herself over and over that it would surely come, Ginny was not ready to loose him.

She flinched as Harry spoke memories from the chamber of secrets and lectured on how dangerous it was to stay together, as if she hadn't already knew.

"-nd you could get hurt-"

_Because you can't protect yourself,_ were the words left unspoken. Words of argument flew to her lips comparing herself to Ron and Hermionie. The thoughts quickly dissipated as another unspoken sentiment clicked into place- _Because you're too young "_-to get to me through you."

"What if I don't care?"

Harry frowned and dragged a hand through his already disarrayed hair. The cobalt tips stood straight on end. "I care….how do you think I would feel if this was your funeral... and it was my fault?" –

Ginny was about to tell him that it didn't matter how he sodding felt. Merlin forbid, this was her funeral it would be _her_ sacrifice; no blame would lie with him. It wasn't Harry's job to keep her safe. Ginny was more than capable of doing so herself. She wasn't that same ignorant second year; she was no longer helpless. Just as she opened her mouth to tell him this, she froze.

Some foreign expression played across his face, and Ginny realized she saw relief. Harry was _relieved_. A fire tore through her, pain ate away at her heart. Hiding the hurt, she turned, commanding herself as calm as the grey waters.

A part of Harry, no matter how small, was relieved to be chucking her. Ginny couldn't ignore it, just as she couldn't ignore what she'd always known.

She'd had always felt more strongly about Harry than he about her. When they'd first met she had turned such a violent shade of purple that mum had accused Fred and George of disfiguring her. From then on she had mooned over him while he all but saw her as a pest. In fact, it had taken Harry ages to even entertain the idea to fancy her. And all that time, Ginny had waited. She had waited for him to see her as more than Ron's sister. When a friendship grew she had waited further for his feelings to deepen.

GInny had deluded herself into believing these past months, snogging in dark corridors and making eachother smile had counted toward something. She'd thought it had meant he no longer saw her as that helpless girl.

Starring into the calm waters, listening to Harry prattle on about dangers and whats was best for her, Ginny was finally honest with herself. Nothing had changed during their relationship. He had still treated her as incapable, refusing to divulge even a sliver of information about Voldemort and yet telling every intricate detail to her brother.

"-could have had ages…months…years, maybe"

She laughed, almost bitterly. "You'll be busy saving the wizarding world…and I can't say I'm surprised."

And she wasn't surprised. He hadn't needed to tell her the details for her to realize it would come to this...Dumbledore's death had made his departure more immediate, but either way it was inevitable. Chosen one or not, Harry felt responsible for the war and because of this, he felt it was his duty to end it. Whispers and shared looks between the Trio had only confirmed what she'd already known. Harry was leaving...and he was going after Voldemort.

But just as Ginny knew what he had to do, she also knew he wouldn't do it alone. The two most important people in Harry's life would be there with him. And she was not one of them. A small, stupid part of her, admitted she'd expected him to ask her as well, or, at the very least tell her where they were going. But, she supposed, Harry would never risk her in such a way- _Because you cant protect yourself... Because you're too young_

"I knew you wouldn't be happy unless you were hunting Voldemort."

He smiled sadly at her, and she wanted to tell him how much she'd miss that smile. How much she'd miss seeing his eyes light up as he laughed. Ginny said nothing, fighting some mix of despair, defiance and above all anger- anger that he was leaving, anger that he wouldn't trust her, anger at his relief to be done with her.

Ginny fought the tears as the only boy she'd ever loved gently squeezed her arm and walked away. She watched as he disappeared within the castle walls and Ginny felt empty and she couldn't help but realize the irony that the boy who lived, had just killed something inside her.

* * *

><p><strong>Big disclaimer on this chapter: Some of this initial breakup is J.K.'s dialogue! not mine.<strong>

**Review please. I'm interested in what you thought.**


	2. Recognize, Distinguish, Appreciate

**I don't Own HP….**

**Also, my Wood is more Irish than Scottish**

**Let's meet him, shall we?**

* * *

><p>She stood at the edge of the lake, attempting to will the morning's events away. Loud laughter, clearly belonging to one of the twins drifted toward the spot she'd been rooted to. Ginny turned to find her brothers standing with a well-built bloke dressed in grey. The man was running a hand down George's lapel as Fred waved her over.<p>

She took a breath, shaking away some of the anger and navigated across the grounds. McGonnigal stood on the edge of a large group smiling as Heebert Hollings told of how poorly Dumbledore used to sing. McGonnagal smiled sadly at her as she passed before turning back to the group.

"-the finest dragon hide we could find…" George explained.

" …Charlie reckons its identical to that teeny bugger Harry took on for the cup."

Even from a distance, Ginny heard their companion laugh and reply, "That horntail was wicked big."

The Irish lit sounded familiar, but Ginny was too far to get a good view of his face. She walked to the group, suddenly thankful for her family's large attendance today.

Fred spotted her first, "Ah… speaking of the size of Potter's horntail…"

George helpfully added, "…hullo dear Ginerva."

The sandy-haired man wasn't as old as he seemed from further away. Ginny thought it was perhaps the confidence with which he carried himself to be deceiving. He stood much taller than her and his hair was cropped short around his ears. The brown eyes widened as he spotted her, "...Ginny Weasley?" He turned toward the twins "This is your dote sister?"

Ginny scowled, "Dote?"

George rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Wood. You've taken one too many bludgers to the head."

"Gin," Fred held his arms open, "you remember our pain in the arse Quidditch captain, Oliver Wood."

The smiled politely toward Ginny.

"Sure I do. That Christmas was quite unforgetable."

Oliver nodded, "ya've grown quite larger since."

The twins shared a look, barking out laughter.

Ginny gritted her teeth, "_Larger_?"

"Well, ya're quite tall, arentchya?"

"Like a weeping willow," George barked.

"Gin's a right mammoth compared to dear ole Ronnykins."

Wood nodded, oblivious, "Masculine builds are fair for Quidditch."

The twins erupted into laughter, Wood went on. "George tells me that ya'll be captain this year, if ya bulk up some, ya'd be a fair beater."

"A BEATER!" George howled "GINNY, DIDJA HEAR THAT, A BEATER_!"_

the twins, unable to contain themselves, were now doubled over in laughter. At one point, Fred began to mimc her by puffing out his cheeks and making himself seem ogre-ish.

Oliver looked confused, frowning. "S-nothing wrong with a beater," he protested, "They're the muscle of the team."

This only caused each twin to laugh harder. Between breaths, Fred got out, "We get..." "it, Wood.." "she's..." "Gins,.."

"no VEELA!" George howled. After a moment, he righted himself, clutching his sides. He slapped an arm around Oliver's shoulder, as if to support himself, "Oh, Ollie, We've _missed_ you."

Ginny found the whole scene unamusing and ignored the twins. She studied the former Hogwarts Quidditch captain. Ginny didn't remember loads about the boy, despite the one catostrauphic visit in her first year. Of course, she was always regailed with storied the twins used to tell of the bloke. But she'd always thought those as fabrications. What little she did know about Oliver wood was his Quidditch obsession and his age. He was some four years above her in school. Sometime back she'd heard he'd been picked up by Puddlemere. That had been around the time of Voldemort's return which was most likely why they'd lost track of him.

"We've played the Buglarians, Boys. Veela's loose their charm after ya've seen their fangs."

He turned his eyes toward her, "Besides, those buggers got nothing on the Weasley hair."

Fred slapped a hand on Wood's chest, dramatically…"Easy wood, she's property of the boy who lived, now."

The words stung. _Not anymore. _ "Fred!"

"- yea mate, Harry may etch his initials on your firebolt.." George grinned.

"-and by that he means your wank-"

"Fred! George! Pipe up before I bat bogey you each!"

For a moment, they shared a horror stricken look, knowing how practiced she'd become with the particular hex. Ginny nearly broke out into a smiled herself, until she remembered Harry's words, instantly diminishing her mood.

Molly, who was speaking to an alchemist, chose that moment to call the twins over.

George sighed, "We best be off, before she hexes our fingers together…"

"I doubt," Oliver supplied, quickly glancing in her direction, "Gin would do that."

"Heavens, no! Ginny is more the slow torturous kind. I was talking about mum"

George blew him a kiss, "Later Ollie."

Fred cooed, "Always a pleasure Woody."

Ginny let out a breath as they departed. Blackness coated her mood. She wondered if she could sneak away to her bed for the rest of the day. She wanted time to sulk, to let go of the tears she'd been holding back. Ginny chided herself for being so selfish. She had known this was coming. Why was she so upset? How could Harry walk away so easily?

Someone coughed and Ginny started. Wood still stood beside her. "So I'm still not clear…are ya Potter's bird?"

He was smiling, trying to make a joke. It was a kind gesture but his timing couldn't have been worse. Everything inside her ached. She didn't know what to say, too busy trying to keep the tears at bay.

Oliver rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, muttering.."s'none of my business."

"no, it's not that... We just kind of..." She struggled to put it into thought.

"oh, did ya err... have a rowe?"

Ginny smiled sadly at him. She didn't want to say it out loud, didn't want to admit that no, she wasn't with Harry. The words made her feel sick and she wasn't sure she could even say them let alone realize their implications. She wanted to crawl into a ball, she wanted to hide. And it was this fear and apprehension that determined her to make it real. She would not let this ruin her.

Lifting her chin, Ginny replied. "We've actually just split."

Oliver looked increasingly uncomfortable. He looked puzzled before clearing his throat, "Well, that's….err…too bad. Potter's a good bloke… err. I mean-"

"- it's fine. I know he is."

Oliver offered a polite smile and looked out over the thinning crowd. One man's hat seemed to point up above the rest, GInny wondered if he'd purposely made it so. Next to her, Oliver sighed, looking upon the silver casket. It seemed to glow in the afternoon light, in such a way that Dumbledore usually invaded a room. Ginny tried not to dwell on the broken body of the man inside. Dumbledore's spirit was not in that box, she reminded herself.

Oliver's thoughts seemed to mirror her own. "S'hard to believe that he's gone."

"He always seemed so invincible, you know?- like a living symbol of hope."

Wood nodded, "He was-he is….that header is going to pay for this. Dumbledore was a loved man."

Giny thought of Harry and her family, of all the students and wizards and even muggles that Dumbledore knew. Their own conversations, sessions consoling her about the Chamber, winked phrases about her feelings for Harry. Dumbledore had been the one to encourage Ginny to try out for quidditch. He had affected so many lives; made so many people better just by existing. She wholeheartedly agreed with Wood. His death may be the one thing that couldn't unite them; distinguish them from the dark forces.

A few more moments passed before Wood turned. "I best be going. I have a match this afternoon ..."

She noticed a ring on his finger emblazoned with his team logo.

"Fair Play on Puddlemere, by the way." "I heard you're a brilliant keeper," she lied.

"I have an ace team… and Goodluck with the Cup... Gryffindor deserves to win."

Ginny smiled at him before he turned to wade through the crowd. She was surprised to find him swing around after a few steps, sporting a mischievous grin.

"Gin...about ya'r split?" he hedged, "Don't worry about dating….Quidditch is more important, anyway."

* * *

><p><strong>Review and i will write more<strong>


	3. Enlist, Unite, Bond

**soo...I dont own HP **

**I'm determined to finish this story ASAP... Keep commenting and i will DEFINITELY accomplish it. **

The weeks after the funeral felt empty to Ginny. Time dragged on slowly and every task became some kind of reminder of how vacant she felt. The Order often met at Grimmald Place, leaving Ginny alone in the burrow for long periods of time.

Ron had actually been the one to tell the family about her and Harry's split. Ginny had been upset when she'd had first realized. But the dread evaporated into relief once her mother folded her into a hug.

Besides the occasional sad smiles and quips to "keep in bright spirits," nothing further was discussed. Arthur had also been passive. Nonsensical mumblings when Harry's name was spoken were the only acknowledgment from Mr. Weasley.

Ginny was warmed to find each brother had offered to decapitate him in one way or the other- all except Ron, that is. Ron's reaction had been absolutely bizarre.

In fact, since Ron received the news, via Hedwig, something had changed between the two youngest siblings. No longer did he taunt her or make remarks toward his best friend. Ron had instead become an island of solitude. His understanding and support had made him the person who, on the rare occasion within those first weeks, Ginny sought out for comfort. One moment she'd be shining a pot and the next, Ginny would find herself in Ron's arms, crying into his shirt. Despite, being torn up about her split, Ginny was thankful for the bond it had created in those short weeks.

And as time passed, Ginny's resolve grew. She vowed to put Harry completely out of her mind, unwilling to love someone who felt her incapable. Busy days of gardening and quidditch kept her unable to wallow in self-pity. And with every root plucked and shot thrown, Ginny slowly began to feel better.

Sometime later, while listening in on a rare Order Meeting at the Burrow, Ginny realized it had been over a month since she'd seen Harry. And just as suddenly, she realized how violently she missed his company.

Memories of ill-lit corridors and the feel of his skin came rushing back. As did the words he'd spoken: _"We can't be together." _And worse, the ones he hadn't- _Because you cant protect yourself... Because you're too young_

Anger and defiance lit through her. Ginny had never been more sure of the rubbish excuse. Well, _Sod him_, she was nearly of age and fully capable!

So wrapped up in her own anger, Ginny was caught unaware as a throat cleared behind her. Lurching into the air, she tipped off the stool. Oliver Wood starred down at her from the stone kitchen floor.

He chuckled, "Alright?"

" _Merlin_! Don't _do_ that!"

He seemed much taller from this angle and Ginny could easily see grass stains coloring his jeans. Oliver frowned, "do what?"

"You move like a dementor."

"I pinch all the happiness in the room?"

Ginny brushed herself off, chuckling at his startled face. "No. You're just quiet s'all."

"I called out yer name."

"Oh, well-"

"Wotcher Gin," Tonks came up beside Wood, sidetracking the sentiment. "Tonks! How's the meeting going?"

The woman snorted, "Like those extendable ears of yours haven't been burnt out from listening…" she looked between Oliver and Ginny, "D'ya two know each other, then?"

She nodded, "Vaguely."

"We met when I stayed with the twins one break."

Ginny scowled, "As I recall, you instructed George to aim a bludger at my head."

"Yeah, we were down by ten."

"Quidditch loon." she muttered under her breath.

Tonks patted his shoulder, "Guess you owe the bloke congratulations then."

Ginny righted the upside down stool, "what for?"

"Very funny Gin…don't let Molly catch you with those ears." "….wood here is our newest initiate."

Despite already knowing, Ginny felt compelled to mumble her congrats.

Wood nodded. "s' least I could do."

"don't be modest, Wood. And Hurry back before Molly offers to cook you something." the neon-haired woman called out as she popped out of the kitchen.

"That lass is…bright."

She chuckled "yea, poor Remus "

Oliver's eyebrows raised. "Professor Lupin?" He smiled. "Fair play."

The kitchen door swung open again to reveal Fred and George, deep in conversation.

"-and I told her, no I will no hold your hippogrff!"

"No wonder she wouldnt- Wood!... Ginerva!"

Ginny loved all of her brothers, but the twins never failed to make her smile. And perhaps, their knack for mischief always kept her entertained. It was a trait she seemed to share with them. "How's the top secret order meeting going… which I absolutely can not hear from this location..."

Fred Shrugged, "it's boring... not at all the glamorous lifestyle we've become accustomed to."

"So...what's the extraction plan? Why is no one talking about it?"

George waved his finger and scrunched his face, "Because, the first rule about the extraction plan is-"

"-constant vigilence," Fred finished.

She scowled, "If I were you, I'd tell me what it is or I may perhaps try to listen in with those extendable ears you supplied...who knows, _maybe_ I could get too close. Especially, if I were too eager for _certain_ information..."

They shared a look. "This is starting to sound like blackmail, Fred."

"I agree, George. Old age has made her downright diabolical."

Oliver, who had been silent most of the exchange pitched in, "If she's old, then I'm ancient."

"Well, if the Cleansweep 1 fits…" George began.

"Please," Ginny whined, "I'm just worried about it." And she was. No anger or pettiness could keep her from caring about Harry, about his safety. Ginny was angry and perhaps ready to let go of their relationship, she wasn't, she admitted, even slightly wanting to ruin the friendship they'd forged.

"Who are we talking about?"

"Voldemort's chew toy," George told Oliver.

Fred shook his head, "We can't tell you. We'll have to risk the punishment...besides, your stash of love potions may mysteriously disappear and reappear in some blokes drink if you're not too careful.."

George cooed, "Like Draco Malfoy."

Oliver smiled at the twins, genuinely missing their barmy banter. His amusement wasn't lost on Fred.

"What's wrong with you Wood, they finally make it binding to marry your firebolt?"

"Or was that snitch from your arse permanently removed?" George finished

The twins were quick and Oliver could easily see himself cuffing them behind the head as he used to at Various times during practice. Thankfully, more than just Ginny Weasley's age had changed. He merely chuckled. ""It's called a smile, perhaps if you were a world famous quidditch legend you'd also have one."

Fred grabbed his heart. "PILFERING PIGMYE PUFFS! Has our Ollie just made a gag?"

"Oh, Freddie! They grow up so fast!"

Both boys continued to break into wailing crying as Oliver smiled toward Ginny. "I'm suddenly feeling very sorry for your mum."

The laughter ceased as all three children scowled…"don't do that," Fred began, "She feels sorry enough for herself."

For the first time in weeks, laughter bubbled up from deep within Ginny's chest. It escaped before she even had the mind to realize how inappropriate the time was, with the entire order in the room next door discussing death and war. Soon she was clutching her sides just to keep from tipping over. All three men smiled warmly at her.

"Well at least we know that's not broken," She heard one of her brothers mumble.

**REVIEW**


	4. Gift, Endowment, Grant

**I'm not stopping...no sir-eee.**

* * *

><p>A staccato knocking sounded on the Burrow door four days later. Ginny swung it open to find a pale blonde girl, with a corkcskrew necklace and a midnight-blue tunic. Her hands were swatting at something near her head and Ginny heard her mumbling something about, "bloody gnargles."<p>

The instant she spotted the red head, Luna's features lit up, "Hullo Ginnerva!"

"Luna! I missed you." They embraced and Ginny felt excited for the day ahead of them. "Come in, come in."

"Thank you," She sing-songed, "were you aware there's a thestral on your lawn?" She pointed a willowy finger toward the oak tree.

Ginny checked, but saw nothing in the spot Luna had pointed. Thinking perhaps it was another crumple Horn-slacked occurance, she let it pass.

Luna walked through the Burrow with a wistful expression. She stopped to monitor the brushe's progress on the four pans in the sink and moved on to stare at the hand's on the Weasly clock. Belatedly, she realized Luna's house lacked these witchly comforts.

Ginny scowled, noticing each hand pointing toward _mortal danger._ "it' been that way since the Department of Ministries…" Luna just nodded

…" Mum keeps muttering about taking it down before the wedding."

Again, Luna's face lit up, "Thank you for inviting my father and I. We are quite looking forward to it. "

Ginny tried not to think about all who would be at the occasion in only a few days time. Instead she smiled and asked whether Luna was ready to floo.

They arrived in the Hogs head fireplace ready for a day of leisurely shopping. The first on the list was Quality Quidditch Supplies. Ginny had asked Luna yesterday if she wanted to join her on this trip. She had planned on visiting the twins shop, since she rarely got to see it. She also needed to buy a girft for Harry's birthday. The twins would berate her for this decision, but she felt it was right. Ginny wasn't daft enough to think it would change anything, nor did she want it to... It was just the fact that Harry had already had one too many horrid birthdays. Buying some worthless trinket was the least she could do.

Luna was muttering a tune under her breath as they approached the display case of QQS. Ginny nearly fainted when she saw the brand new firebolts in the window. She had just read an article on the new brooms and had a sneaking suspicion they were tailored especially for female players. The design was smaller than most and lighter than any broom ever made. Two bronze boltz stood on each side as the stirrups.

Ginny recalled marveling at how statuesque Gwenog Jones looked upon this very broom. If only she could afford it…

After a moment of wallowing, Ginny entered the store and began to pick through a pile of leather gloves.

She Honestly, had no idea what an appropriate gift for him would be. If they were together, she was sure this would easy. Harry liked most of the same things she did...But now, with this distance between them, every present seemed to have a meaning behind it…The Gryffindor themed bludger, for example, would probably send the wrong message.

After a moment, a man emerged from the back room. "Do you lasses need any help?"

"She's looking for a present." Luna called from across the store.

"Do you have an ideas?"

"Not really, no."

He nodded and pulled open a case under the counter. He brought out a cluster of bright items on silk-lined racks. "We just received these this morning…Perhaps they'd interest you?" Hanging from the wire were three authentic Quidditch Jerseys, made of the same material used in a proper professional match.

One was green and gold, clearly a Harpies player, while the other two were blue and maze. Each one was absolutely brilliant.

He swiveled each jersey until the name on the last jersey caught Ginny's attention. There, emblazoned in on a blue jersey was large gold lettering: **WOOD**.

The clerk saw her recognition, "You a fan of Wood, then?"

"Err…not really."

Luna's wistful voice carried from behind her, "Oh my, is that for the famous centaur, Sir Francis Wood?"

Ginny barely managed not to laugh at the horrified look on his face.

"Wha?- Err...No… no, lass. This is _Oliver_ Wood… He's the Puddlemere Keeper."

"Hm... Perhaps they're of relation," she supplied, trying on a pair of gold flying goggles backwards.

Ginny smiled, "I know of Wood-"

"Well, of course you do!" …." He's the best keeper Puddlemere's ever seen! Even Jocelind Wadcook can't manage."

"bloody hell, he's beat Wadcook?" Ginny had known he was good, but Wadcook was the top ranking player in the league.

"Swear by all my gold at Gringotts…He's brilliant...And he's got quite the nasty temper."

Ginny wasn't sure of that. She had heard from her brothers what a slave-driver he could be. She remembered being severely glad he hadn't been her coach. But a temper? _No_, they had always only said intense… and everytime she had seen him lately he had been quite quiet.

"Ya doubt me, lass?"

She shrugged.

"Well, don't. The bloke got kicked off the pitch last week for stealing his beater's bat and aiming at a Wimbourne Wasp."

"What did he do that for!"

He leaned over the counter, conspiratorially, "Well, word around the pitch is the bloke was playing dirty.."

"But Quidditch always gets-"

He raised his bushy eyebrows..."_real_ dirty... as in hexing other players wandlessly."

Ginny gaped at his knowing look. Wandless magic was dangerous enough withstanding being 100 ft in the air. The very idea was completely immoral and could wind up getting someone killed. No wonder Wood had tried to take he Wasp out.

"Some people said it's karma since Wood's no saint himself…"

"But he's keeper... he barley leaves the rings."

"Still, you can hear him hollerin' from the posts for blood. He encourages his team to get rough."

"Really?"

"Yea, but he must be doing something right, i guess...He's 21 and the primary keeper for the oldest professional team in the league... and the women- _whew- _don't get me started..."

Wom_en_? As in Plural? "What _women_?"

"The fangirls! theire bloody bonkers over him. Paint their chests, follow him around, propose marriage all the time."

Ginny really couldn't imagine the Oliver from her kitchen being surrounded by a gaggle of girls. It wasn't that he didn't have the confidence for such matters, he just seemed indifferent. After all, _he_ was the one who'd ranked quidditch above love.

Luna called out from her left, "Ginny, look, I think this is perfect for the wedding!"

She turned to find the girl in backwards gold goggles with a bright blue smock and red lace-up practice boots.

"hmm... I just don't think it's your color, Luna…"

"Oh, really?" he frowned and looked down, "Which one?"

Ginny chuckled, "_ALL_ of them…."

* * *

><p><strong>P.s. REVIEW<strong>


	5. Fitting, Alter, Obscure

**I dont own Harry Potter**

**This story is coming so easily to me. But it's definitely going to be long...**

**we haven't even gotten to the good stuff yet!**

* * *

><p>"Just hold still dear…"AHH!" Ginny winced and jumped widely as the needle sunk into her flesh again. Fluer scoffed from the chair beside the mirror, "Geeny, 'old steel and it weel not 'urt.."<p>

Ginny bit the inside of her cheek to keep from jerking when the needle pierced her hip for the third time. "_Honestly_, Fluer I'd rather you just crucio me," the large woman began muttering about the hemline being too long for such a tiny girl. Ginny resented the implication. "Why can't mum do this, again?"

"Zara is an arteest. Molly 'as done too much."

Fleur had insisted their dresses be tailored the muggle way, as that was _all the rage_ in France. Unknownst to Fleur, Molly had been extremley offended with the implication of her inferior tailoring. Ginny, however, understood that part of the reason she was being used as a pin cushion was because Fleur thought Molly had already done too much to be considered just merely helpful.

Ginny scooted sideways when the lady stuck her hand completely under her skirts.

"Merlin! shouldn't we snog first..."

"Geeny!"

The seamstress was unphased. "I need to take this section out. It's difficult working with all these curves."

"Excuse me?"

"So Geeny, tell me about 'arry." Ginny realized a distractionary tactic when she saw one, but she decided to play along.

She sighed, and channeled a statute.

"Fleur, just drop it."

"I weel not let it fall. What 'appened?"

"We've just split, is all."

"But Why? you are a vonderful match!"

"Fleur, stop." She used a glare to emphasize her point. Her soon-to-be sister became thoughtful only to fire again.

"so 'e weel not be your date to the wedding?"

Ginny took a deep breath..."No, Fluer.

"Who weel be?"

"I didn't realize i needed one..."

"But 'arry will be there, you could-"

"Merlin, Fleur, It's not going to happen. Haryy and I are over."

The willowy blonde looked speculative for a moment before adopting a michevious grin… "What if I tell you details about getting 'Arry?"

Ginny swiveled toward her, winceing as the needle sunk in again and the seamstress huffed. For the past few weeks, she had been desperate to learn any information about the order's extraction plan All she had learned was that the protection ended on Harry's 17th birthday So far, she'd learned nothing. "You would do THAT just so I don't go to your wedding alone?... why do you care?"

"Geeny, I want you to be 'appy at the wedding. I care for "Arry, but you are family. And i weel not watch you watch 'im all night."

"Well, he'll be disguised, so technically you won't see that," Ginny grumbled.

Despite the small joke, she found herself touched at the sentiment. Fleur wanted her to be happy and she was right that being alone at the wedding would be brutal. Part of her hoped they would disguise Harry and not tell her who he was. She would much rather pass the night laughing and dancing than watching him dance with other people. Yea, Fleur's price was practical and she was so desperate for any information about this mission that she'd be willing to pay it.

"Deal."

Fleur looked slightly surprised. "Reely?"

"Yes...Tell me what you know."

The blonde glanced toward the muggle, who was pinning the fabric and managing (by some miracle) not to stick Ginny. Lightly, she cleared her throat, "Zara, could you geeve us moment?"

The woman muttered even louder, "bloody socialites," before walking through the door.

Fleur turned toward Ginny, "All I Know is we geet 'Arry tomorrow night."

Ginny's stomach dropped…"that soon?"..."Where is he staying? At Grimmuld?"

"No, 'e weel stay at thee Burrow."

Is there anything else? Anything that's helpful?

She lifted her bony shoulder in a shrug, "All of us weel 'elp get 'im."

Ginny nodded. She had expected as much. Removing Harry form the Dursleys would be twice as dangerous since Dumbledore's death. They were fairly certain deatheaters were already watching the house. She feverently hoped all of them would make it back safely. Every fiber ached to help or at the very least, to be there.

"so," Fluer began, "'hoo weell you ask for date?"

Ginny shrugged. not sure which event she was dreading more.

* * *

><p><strong>You like? Review.<strong>

**You Don't? too bad. I do! **


	6. Brilliant, Diabolical, Inspired

**HP= not mine.**

* * *

><p>Ginny waited inside the kitchen for the order members to leave. Tonight was the mission. Tonight, each of the most important people in Ginny's life were risking themselves for Harry...All while, she sat at home.<p>

It was practically criminal that they were making her stay behind. No amtter who she pleaded with they each had told her absolutely not.

_-Because you can't protect yourself, Because you're too young._

Ginny was in a fine state, pacing back and forth by the time, the cluster of people left. Remus, George, Kingsley, Moody, Mundugus and Hermionie were the first to leave. Each said their goodbyes but made sure to keep a wide berth as Ginny quietly seethed.

Ron was close behind them with Tonks trailing after him. He walked out the door with a, "later, Gin," and into the dark night.

"Wotcher Ginny."

"No, Tonks... No cheer." "There is no sodding cheer!"

"Ginny, you have to under-"

"This is absolute rubbish, i can't believe they're not letting me go."

Tonks smiled and patted her arm, "They're just worried about you..." Ginny heard Moody's growl "Nymphadora!" from the lawn. "I've got to go...we'll be back soon."

"Be safe...please."

She nodded, changing her hair quickly to a dull brown before walking away.

A moment later, Bill and Fleur walked in. "-rather you stay with Gin, love."

"Beel, 'arry saved my Gabrielle. I owe 'im"

Bill rolled his eyes, " I've told you gabby was never in harm. Dumbledore wouldnt-"

"Beel, as your seester would say, "get stuffed!" Fleur said goodbye to Ginny before stomping out toward the oak tree.

Bill shrugged and enfolded her in a hug, mumbling, "worth a try." In a louder voice he assured, "it will all be fine Gin,"

"I should be going with you," she mumbled into his shoulder

He stepped back, "Mum is right. You're too young."

_-Because you cant protect yourself. Because youre too young_

Ginny didn't feel young. She didn't worry about what sixteen year old witches usually do. In fact, Ginny felt ancient sometimes compared to he roommates at Hogwarts. The onyl people she'd ever felt normal around had been her family, Harry, Neville and Luna- all of whom had been through enough hell to make them seem anything but young.

Bill smiled at her, "I've got to go. Stay safe."

She scowled, "Yes, i'll try not to trip on a rug."

He chuckled and left just as Molly scurried into the kitchen with a leather bag slung careless over her shoulder. The contents were in danger of spilling over, but Molly was too frantic to notice.

"Ginny, be a dear and grab those bandages from the den."

Molly was planning on going to Ted Tonks with first aid materials. Ginny wasn't sure why the Tonk's house was so important. But she had a suspicion that Harry would make a stop there before the burrow.

Molly's absence left Ginny alone for hours. The entire time she wouldn't know any information. Her entire family could be slaughtered within those hours and she wouldn't know. The thought was horrifying. She became even more determined to help them.

"Mum, I'm not staying here. I'm going to help get Harry "

Molly kept rummaging through the Cupboards, "don't be silly Ginny. It's far too dangerous"

"I'm serious. I can't sit here all night alone and worry"

"Harry would never want to put you at risk."

Words echoed in her head, for what felt like the hundredth time that summer: _Because you can't protect youself…Because your too young... _

Ginny was getting throughouly tired of the phrase... Her temper spiked. "I wouldn't be at risk! I know how to fight, I've done it before."

Molly found a jar in the cupboard and moved down to rummage through a drawer while muttering, "Yes and look how well that ended…Sirius dead, and all of you nearly following him…No, you're going to stay here."

"I can't sit here and just wait."

Molly glanced her way.

"I'm sorry dear, but I can'tstay with you perhaps-"

The door to the kitchen swung inwards. Oliver Wood smiled both of the red-headed women.

"Oh, _Oliver_! " Molly cooed. "I didn't know you were still here."

He looked puzzled, "but you asked me to stay behind…"

"Did I? _hmm_… well, it's good you're here….could you be a dear and keep Ginny company tonight?"

"Mum!"  
>Wood still looked slightly befuddled, but managed to shrug, "Sure, I don't have any plans."<p>

Molly swung the leather over her shoulder and kissed her daughter goodbye before telling them she would be back and disappearing with a crack on the lawn.

When she was gone, Oliver turned toward her, looking confused. "I reckon she planned that."

Ginny wasn't sure how things had taken such a dramatic turn. She only shook her head. Molly had managed to shut her up, keep both of them protected and derail Ginny's plans of helping in two minutes flat. "She's bloody brilliant."

* * *

><p><strong>ReViEw<strong>


	7. Entertain, Consider, Divert

**I dont own HP**

**I'm getting a better feel for who i want Wood to be. Hopefully, you can recognize his personality coming out.**

* * *

><p>After a moment of both of them staring at the spot Molly had disappeared from Wood asked, "What do you reckon' we do now?"<p>

Ginny didn't want to be stuck in a house with the Puddlemere keeper. She wanted to be helping…She was so bloody sick of being underestimated. Harry had been four years younger than her when he'd first taken on Voldemort! And yet, the Order thought she wasn't mature enough to even have an inkling of their plans! She continued to fume silently.

"Listen, I'm sure you're a bit miff-"

"I'm more than worried, I'm bloody livid!"

"Well, don't belt me! I wasn't the one to leave you behind."

"Well, you might as well have been! She was going to let me go until you walked in."

"I thought we'd already decided, she'd planned this."

Ginny knew her frusteration towards him was unwarranted. Instead of yelling further, she took a deep breath.

"You're right...I'm... I'm sorry. I shouldn't flog you for their mistake."

"S'okay..." ... "Let's dodder, try to focus on something else."

She looked toward the older version of the boy she'd once known. Despite being four years older, he seemed almost the same and yet, he looked so different from how she remembered him. He was half a foot taller than her and nicely filled out. Ginny noticed small freckles on the bridge of his nose and sandy stubble on his cheeks and chin. His eyes looked deeply chocolate this morning. Much to Ginny's dismay, she realized he was a very attractive bloke.

Oliver seemed to be mostly a no-nonsense type of fellow, and yet here he was in her kitchen, wearing a smile, asking her to escape reality with him. For no absolute reason, Ginny felt overwhelmingly happy he was here with her.

"Sit down," she told him, "I'll make us some cocoa."

His nodd drew Ginny's attention toward the thick adams-apple in the center of his neck. For a moment, she let her eyes wander over the light gray jumper and frayed jeans he wore. They laid nicely on his body and Ginny could tell that professional training had kept him in shape. He smiled quizzically, "is something wrong?"

She shook her head and offered a small smile before grabbing two mugs and some brew. He took a seat on a stool near the stone counter. As the chocolate heated, she wondered about her change toward him. Why had she just now realized he was handsome?

"How's your holiday been?"

She turned around, "I'd say I've had better. What about you?"

"It's been grand… We're headed to the world cup soon."

"I heard... That's brilliant, Oliver!"

He made a funny face but cleared it and replied, "Thanks. The team is ecstatic. they've all worked so hard for it."

Ginny smiled at his new expression. Every time Oliver spoke quidditch she saw a light in his eyes. She wondered if there was anything else in his life that made him as happy. "How is everything else?"

He shrugged, "What else is there?"

She laughed, "Merlin, you _really_ are quidditch obsessed… what about friends, family?'

"My teammates are my friends, mostly…And my parents passed some time ago. I'm an only Child."

"...I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's been donkeys years."

Ginny wondered if it truly didn't matter to him. If she ever lost her parents….The thought made her stomach burn as she remembered how easily it could come true tonight. Wanting to change the subject she asked him about the incident with the Wimborne Wasp.

"Oh, it was nothing. Just some duffer giving cheek."

"Really? I heard otherwise."

He looked surprised. "Angus at Quality Quidditch and I had a chat about it."

He debated for a moment before nodding. "Yea, well it was bucketing out and the header nearly knocked my chaser, Mara, off her broom.." The last part was said with disgust.

"…I saw him muttering and just sort of lost it. She could have died."

"I would have done the same."

He looked surprised.

"The prat deserved a nice bludger to the head."

Oliver chuckled, "I went about it a bit arseways…but when I'm on the pitch I tend to loose all logic. I should have just told the ref."

"Where's the fun in that, though?"

He smiled at her, "Precisely."

The kettle blew and Ginny scrambled to pour the warm contents into the mugs. When she handed his to him, he fingered it for a moment before brining it up to his lips. Ginny watched as he closed his eyes and tipped the cup back. The moment of silence stretched between them.

Not wanting to think any further on his lips, Ginny searched for a topic of distraction. Before she could find one, he beat her to it..."So…" "Gwenog Jones, huh?"

Ginny couldn't recall telling him about her favorite player. "How did you…?"

"Last week George and Fred tricked me into your room. They locked me in for a full five minutes."

_When she got her hands on those two…_

"I didn't snoop or anything, I just noticed the posters."

"Right… well, Yes. Gwenog is my favorite."

"Because she's a bird?"

Ginny scowled, "no, because she's the _best_."

"Rubbish,."

"She is! No one in the league is as good."

"Rathbone is bloody brilliant."

"You're joking right?"

"No, i'm not... He's the top-payed in the league!"

"Rathbone! That duffer couldn't fly his way out of a broom closet!"

Oliver scoffed, "He's outflown Jones in every match…she can't even master a wronskei faint."

"That's bollicks. She just prefers a more stable style. Unlike Rathbone she doenst feel the need to crash into hard surfaces three times a match."

"_Well_, at least he takes risks. Jones flies about as fast as my gran."

"That's just prepostorous. Besides, i doubt you're gran can do a hand stand on a broom."

He cracked a smile, "No. But with that image, i'd love to see her try!"

They both laughed for a moment, imagining such a feat. The conversation had energized Ginny. It was rare to find someone actually knowledgeable to argue with Quidditch about. She enjoyed seeing that light in his eyes as he spoke of his favorite game. Ginny was reluctant to give that up so instead she asked him more about himself.

"Has quidditch always been your life, then?"

Oliver smiled, lost in some memory. "Ever since I was a boyo… My da put me on a broom when i was five... he used to say I never really got off…"

He smiled fondly. "What about you? With loads of brothers im sure you grew up in it?"

"It was quite the opposite actually."

Wood was surprised.

"They never let me play… I used to beg and cry but they'd always say I wasn't tough enough…that it was only for the blokes."

"Molly let them get away with that?"

"Mum somewhat agreed. She didn't want me getting hurt."

"How'd you start up then?"

Ginny laughed, remembering how nervous she'd first been. The doors and floorboards had never creaked louder than they did that night. She was sure Molly would be around every corner, waiting to scold her back into bed. "When I was six, I started sneaking out at night. I'd tiptoe out to the shed and use their brooms…Sometimes I'd fly until dawn."

Oliver looked impressed and his laugh was genuine, "No one caught you!"

She shook her head, "No, actually… I've never really told anyone that."

"How do they think you learned?"

"From one of my old boyfriends or from watching, I guess… I just never felt the need to correct them."

Oliver starred at her for a long moment, "_Jaysus_, you're brilliant."

They both were extremely surprised at that statement. Oliver's cheeks tinged red.

He cleared his throat and looked around wildly. "Err… right. When were the portkeys supposed to return, again?"

Ginny had enjoyed the conversation so thoroughly that she had actually forgotten her family and Harry were in danger. For the first time in an hour, she glanced nervously at the clock. "First one is due at eight… Tonks and Ron are first, then harry, and Hagrid." She divulged, (one of the only details she had been willingly told.)

He checked his watch and smiled sheepishly, "we've still got an hour...sorry for reminding you."

"it's fine, let's just keep talking. I can't think about it."

"Because you're scared?" Oliver implored.

"Partly," she replied quietly, "And partly because I'm livid that I'm not there… I could have been useful. I just feel so helpless."

Ginny saw he understood. "That's why I joined the order."

"I wondered about that…Why now?"

"Quidditch has been my whole life for so long that I-… I didn't realize how bad things have gotten."

She waited for him to continue. "A friend of mine died a few months back. He was murdered when they collapsed that bridge in London."

Ginny gasped, "I'm so sorry."

Oliver smiled at her and despite the morbid topic Ginny found his smile extremley charming. "I ran inta the twins not long after… the rest is history."

She sipped on her cocoa. "I know the twins are happy you're around."

"I've missed them."

"I think it's mutual. They've always talked about you…except I guess, i've heard more about your captain tactics than your friendship."

Oliver chuckled and drank, "Jaysus, those plonkers were incorrigible back then… I learned new respect for Molly after being Captain."

She laughed and settled deeper into the seat across from him and they began to share their favorite twins stories.

* * *

><p>Eventually, the couple decided to make their way out into the lawn to wait for the member's arrival. Ginny had been so busy worrying about her family(the past few days) and busy laughing with Oliver (within the last hour) that she had barely put thought to the fact that she was about to face Harry. It would be the first time in weeks since she'd see him. The first time since he'd ended it. She felt...older, more resigned that they were splitting for more than just the reasons he was she supposed to act around him? Would he seek her out? She felt slightly panicky. Ginny didn't feel like the same girl who'd stood next to the lake and accepted his breakup.<p>

"-going to be a wedding out here." She shook herself from her thoughts to turn toward Oliver. Idly, she noticed his hair seemed blue from the moons reflection. She liked the the spikes stood up in only certain areas.

"What did you say?"

He didn't scold her for not listening or lecture her for worrying. He just repeated, "I can't believe there's going to be a wedding out here… only a few days time, now."

"Oh, good. You're coming?"

Words Fluer had whispered to her the morning before played through Ginny's mind as he nodded.

"_Geeny, do not forget our bargeen."_

Ginny needed a date and if the last two hours had proved anything, it was that she enjoyed Oliver's company. She glanced nervously up at him.

"Feel free to decline, but…Fluer insists I bring a date and well, if you'd want to then…I don't know, it could be fun."

Wood eyed her warming cheeks and she could tell he was surprised. "..As friends, of course." she amended quickly.

He chuckled, "Of course…" but didn't answer further.

This was daft, he wasn't some bloke from school, he was a quidditch star! Ginny realized she hadn't even asked if he'd already had a date…or a girlfriend…_fuck_.

When Oliver shrugged and replied, "I'd love to," Ginny loudly exhaled causing both of them to laugh.

Their giggles cut short when the ancient sneaker thumped to the ground. Ginny had expected Ron and Tonks to be attached to the object. However, neither were present. Her stomach dropped and she found herself unable to look away from the lonely shoe.

Two hands grabbed each of her arms as Oliver turned her to face him. "Ginny, it's fine. They just missed it, is all."

In a daze, she searched his face. Oliver looked calm and sure, despite his tight grip on her arms.

"They're going to be fine," he repeated.

His conviction gave her courage. _They're fine... Just tardy! _She focused on those words. The next crack sounded followed by a thump. Oliver and her searched the lawn for the second pair and portkey.

The rusty can sat thirty feet from the shoe, empty and untouched. Ginny's knees threatened to give out.

Together, they stared at the two unused objects. Ginny didn't notice the arm Oliver had slung around her shoulders, or the circles he was rubbing into her arm. All she felt was dread.

Again, he whispered with conviction. "Something must have happened. But they'll be _fine_ Ginny. They're all brilliant witches and wizards... We've got to-"

Ginny thought of her brothers, each who she loved so serverly she couldn't imagine living without; her father, who was perhaps the best man she'd ever known; Tonks, who had become like a sister to her; and she even thought of Fluer, who despite not caring for at first, she had grown to love. She couldn't imagine loosing them. She didn't even care to try. All that kept her up was Olivers arm. She focused on that warmth. Focused on the words he'd been whispering to her.

"- too strong for him. Just keep it together."

She nodded but nearly jumped a foot when another crack sounded. Remus stood in the middle of the yard supporting a nearly unconscious George. His entire face and neck were covered in a thick red substance that could be none other than his own blood.

"GEORGE!"

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW<strong>


	8. Loyalty, Assurance, Trust

**I don't own HP**

**still trying to figure out Wood's accent.. Does it bug you that it's not as defined as Fleur's?**

* * *

><p>Lupin stumbled, and nearly lost grip of her lanky brother. The blood leaked down his shirt and even covered some of Lupin.<p>

"Come Help!" The Professor called out. Oliver took hold of George's right arm and dragged him into the burrow. Ginny followed, not even realizing that she had begun to cry.

"What happened!" She demanded.

"They were waiting, we were ambushed. There were just too many of them. Snape caught George in the side of his head."

They placed him on the couch and Oliver asked Lupin whether he knew any healing spells. "None, unfortunately… you?"

"None, so we're just going to do it the other way. Go fetch warm water, a rap and some firewhiskey."

Lupin left and Oliver moved in front of her. Just as he did earlier, he took hold of each of her arms. "Ginny, you need to leave. I don't want you to see this."

"No, I cant-"

"Yes, you can. I don't know how badly he's hurt. I want you gone."

She pushed at his arms, "I don't sodding care what you want. That's my brother."

Ginny, You're already a mess. Go wait on the lawn."

With dead calm, Ginny met his stern expression. "Oliver, If don't remove your hands, I'm going to hex them off."

"I'm not certain ya' can handle this."

"Oliver. I already have enough people deciding what i can and cannot handle. I'll be fine."

He searched her eyes for a moment before stepping aside. She kneeled next to his the couch as Lupin returned. She watched as Oliver cleaned the bloodied area and George frightened her by turning as white as moaning myrtle. A large whole, where Geoge's ear once had been, stood out in the pale light.

"You better not die you prat..." Ginny murmerd close to him, "...you still owe me ten galleons... and you promised to take me to the World Cup this year"- tears were falling in lines down her face. "Do you hear me George? If you die i will hex all of your toes together!"

George remained still as death. Her throat became blocked with emotion so she opted to watch Oliver work over her brother instead.

Despite probably being deeply worried about his friend, Wood's hands never shook. He never once looked unsure or the slightest anxious. The clear determination she saw when he spoke of quidditch was clear on his face as he worked to clean the wound and stop the bleeding.

After a while, they all heard sounds from the yard. Remus rushed out to see who it was. All Ginny had heard was voices before Molly, Harry and Hagrid walked into the room. Molly flew toward George, in a frantic state.

"My baby!" She cried as she knelt beside her unconscious son.

"It's cursed clear off Molly, I couldn't do anything for it."

She looked at Oliver with watery eyes. "Thank you…Thank you so much."

He nodded and carried the bloody bandages out of the room.

Ginny stood and glanced toward Harry. The moment felt entirely anti-climatic. Since the funeral Ginny had worried what it would be like to see him again. Things were left so undefined and so many feelings were left between them that she thought it would be unbearable. But as her eyes met his, she felt nothing but comfort. Harry was okay. And despite no longer being together, he was still the Harry she believed could win this war; the brave, reckless boy whom she'd cared for since that day on the platform. His expression didn't much tell what he was thinking as he gazed back. But Ginny was sure her own worry and resignation were clear on her face.

Her mum began to sob silently and Ginny turned to follow Oliver to the kitchen. When she got there, she found it empty and continued out the back door to the porch. Oliver was braced against the railing, his palms spread out flat on the wood, of the porch. His muscular shoulders were hunched as he hung his head. Ginny noticed he was shaking.

She came up behind him placed a hand on his back. Besides flinching, he gave no acknowledgement of her presence. His entire body vibrated.

They stood there a few moments until the shaking calmed. Eventually, he turned toward her, "Is he still alive?"

She nodded and he exhaled loudly.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Ya' didn't need ta' follow me."

"…Oliver, you're not fine. You're still shaking." He looked out into the yard without replying. After a moment she pushed further, "You're not my captain, you know… you don't need to be strong for me."

Wood looked at her incredulously, "yes I do"..."he's-...that's your bloody brother!"

"And he's your best mate… you're allowed to be upset."

He gritted his teeth. "You should have listened to me. You shouldn't have seen him like that… He could have died. He may still."

She slid her hand to his arm and tugged him to face her.

"Sodd that. I can handle it. I don't need you telling me what to do.

Oliver thought about that for a moment. Then he smiled ironically, "I'm starting to realize that."

Her hand dropped and they both turned to look into the yard.

"Thank you," she whispered, "for letting me stay…the others would have made me leave."

"I tried..."

She glanced his way. "If you really wanted me out of that room, i would have been."

Just before two figures popped into existence near the garden she heard him whisper, "Yea, well. They're wrong...You're stronger than they think."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW<strong>


	9. Spotless, Fresh, Sterile

**Hop you're enjoying this as much as i am.**

* * *

><p>The days after the battle became a blur of cleaning and decorations at the Burrow. Despite George's quick recovery a somber feeling lived throughout the house. Moody had died that night, killed by the hands of Voldemort himself. And Tonks and Ton hadn't been far from the same face.<p>

Ginny remembered how afraid she'd been when Remus had asked Tonks what had delayed them.

_"So what kept you? What happened?"_

_"Bellatrix. She wants me quite as much as she wants Harry, Remus, she tried very hard to kill me. I just wish I'd got her, I owe Bellatrix. But we definitely injured Rodolphus... Then we got to Ron's Auntie Muriel's and we missed our Portkey and she was fussing over us –"_

Ginny had been so overwhelmingly thankful and yet sad at the events of the night. George had returned to his former self, minus one ear, and had cooed for days about, "Ollie, my savior."

Ginny partly agreed with him. Oliver had been the very definition of a leader that night. His calm demeanor and take-charge approach had kept Ginny together throughout the event. And yet, Ginny had seen what a toll it had taken on him.

He'd allowed her to stand with him at his weakest. As his body shook beneath her hand, she had felt some strong unidentifiable emotion. Oliver was always the captain, always taking care of everyone else's needs at the expense of his own. Ginny had a sudden thought that perhaps someone needed to take care of him for once. And so, she had stood with him for what felt like hours.

She hadn't seen much of him since that night besides the one time he'd run through the kitchen after an order meeting. Tonks had thrown her a pointed look toward the door he'd left open, "late for Quidditch practice..."

Ginny also hadn't told anyone about asking Oliver to be her date. She couldn't begin fathom her family or Harry's reaction. Harry and her own reunion had been so uneventful that part of her wondered if he'd care at all. She didn't go out of her way to avoid him, but she also wasn't eager to seek him out. Besides, Molly kept them so busy cleaning that none of them barely had a minute to themselves.

With only two days left until the wedding, Ginny was sitting in the Den with Molly, Hermione and Fleur.

Each of them were assembling string lights for the occasion and aimlessly talking. As they worked, Fleur brought up the agreement.

"Geeny, 'ave you found date?"

Ginny winced as both her mother and Hermione made startled noises.

"Well..."

Molly stared at her with wide eyes, "what is she talking about dear? What date?"

Ginny shrugged, "Fleur insisted."

Molly looked toward the blonde with harsh eyes as Fluer said matter-of-factly,

"...And Geeny agreed it would be good."

Hermione raised her eyebrows while Molly still looked confused.

"Why?"

She thought it was best not to mention the information that they'd exchanged. In reality, she understood the benefits of not going alone. "Mum, i wan't to have a good time at the wedding."

Her friend smiled at her and began to nod, "i think it's a good idea."

"You do?"

"Sure, you're still young Gin. You shouldn't be caught up in al of this gloom."

She scowled, "i wasn't saying-"

"It wasn't an insult. I'm just saying i think you deserve a bit of fun."

Ginny was consoled that her friend understood. She could see, however, that Molly didn't agree.

"But what of Harry?"

"'Arry broke up weeth 'er."

"Yes, i know but... he'll be at the wedding."

"Mum, Harry and me are done."

She scoffed. "Oh, pish-posh. You two will make a mends."

"I'm not so sure. And i don't want to be thinking about it all night."

"Just give it time dear," Molly said with a smile before turning to work the lights in her hand.

"So, 'ho weel you ask, Geeny?"

"I've already asked someone, actually."

They all turned toward her, clearly surprised. Fleur looked ecstatic.

"Who!" Mione demanded.

"Oliver."

Clearly none of them had expected that. Ginny could practically see Molly trying to piece together times she had ever even seen the two in the same room together.

Fleur practically swooned, "'e is so 'andsome!"

Ginny and Mione chuckled. Molly still looked concerned.

"You don't agree mum?"

"No, well... of course- he's quite dashing...I just didn't know you two were friendly, is all."

Ginny shrugged. "Since he's joined we've spoken more. We get on all right."

Hermione smiled at her. "I think he's a great choice. You'll have a smashing time."

Molly looked resigned, "Yes, well. I agree. Oliver is a lovely boy."

"'e is barely a boy Molly... four yeers older!"

Ginny very much wanted to hex Fleur's lip shut as the comment made Molly look increasingly worried.

"Oh my, he is quite old."

Ginny controlled the urge to roll her eyes. "Mum, I'm not marrying the bloke. We're just going together...as friends."

Molly grumbled a bit before nodding and instructing the two younger girls to set the table for dinner. They left the den and grabbed a set of plates before Hermione turned to her and spoke in a hushed tone.

"Are you sure its a good idea...i thought after Dean you said-"

"Mione, this isn't like that. I'm not going with him to make Harry jealous."

"I know you're not, but you could have just asked Harry to go..." "He doesn't talk about it but i know he misses you."

"I miss him too. But i just don't want to be focused on him all night... i just want a..."

"...distraction?" She supplied.

"Yea. And i enjoy Oliv-"

"CHRIST! Those bloody gnomes are mental!" Ron moaned as he and Harry trudged into

the kitchen. Each were covered in a film of soil.

"You probably shouldn't have stuck your finger in it's mouth then," Harry smiled.

"I was just-"

Hermione has heard enough. "Why don't you two wash up and help us."

Harry moved around the table next to Ginny and started to reach for the napkins the same time Ginny did. Their hands touched and Ginny quickly pulled away. "Sorry."

"No, it was my fault."

She smiled at him and moved further down to table. After a few moments, the trio began to whisper at the end of the table. Ginny was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't hear the content of their conversation until she heard them speak about leaving.

"we'll leave straight after the wedding."

Startled, she looked up toward them. Harry was already looking at her with a peculiar look on his face.

They gazed at each other for a moment before she excused herself and ran to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW<strong>


	10. Snog, Initiate, Jump

**the details to my version of this scene may be slightly off from the cannon...BUT I****t doesn't deviate too much.**

**I dont own HP, btw.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Ginny had spent most of the night worrying about what she'd heard yesterday. Ginny had known they were leaving before the start of the term, but she hadn't realized how soon that truly was. Her stomach burned as she realized how dangerous it would be and how long they could be gone. Until this moment, she hadn't realized the trueness of their situation. Harry, Ron and Hermione could be gone months...years even. The odds that one or all of them could die were astronomical.<p>

After these realizations, Ginny had adopted an irrational anxiety about never finding Harry a birthday present. Today was the day and she had completely forgotten to order the leather gloves she'd seen in Prophet.

All night She had anxietqy about not getting harry a birthday present. Ginny had barely slept a wink, thinking of what she could scrap together. So far she'd come up with nothing. Mentally, she kicked herself. Harry was going to go off risking his life to end the war and she was too busy being petty about their breakup to get him something.

All these thoughts possessed Ginny with an idea. She had asked Harry to get his present from her room. She was waiting for him when he got there.

"Hullo,"

"Hey Gin..."

"I wanted to get you a present," she began, "So then I thought, I'd like you to have something to remember me by, you know, if you meet some veela when you're off doing whatever you're doing."

It was a stupid thing to say. A large part of herself was realizing that she couldnt wait for Harry...or maybe more that she shouldnt. She cared for him, and she always would. But him leaving her behind had hurt worse than anything else.

It had only confirmed what she'd always worried. Harry would always see her as Ron's little sister. He would never treat her as an equal. Despite knowing all this, Ginny was having a hard time letting him go, letting go of what they had. The veela part sounded petty, and sure, she would be jealous, but Ginny admitted that she wanted him to be happy. Even if it meant with some willowy blonde who couldn't pronounce her h's.

"I think dating opportunities are going to be pretty thin on the ground, to be honest."

She smiled, ruefully at him. Ginny looked at the glasses and disarrayed hair that she had come to care so much for. He looked nervous but Ginny didn't think any further. She leaned forward and kissed him enthusiastically. He responded, almost frantically.

"What's going on in here!"

The interruption from Ron and Harry's quick departure was muddled by the daze Ginny had been in. The kiss had been...different. Sure, it had been passionate and left Ginny breathless but Ginny had barely enjoyed herself. An overwhelming sadness had taken root deep within her. And as he pulled away, while Ron was busy scowling at them both, Ginny had felt an overwhelming amount of grief. The kiss left Ginny feeling worse than she had after they'd split, because, this time, Ginny was absolutely positive it would be the last between them.

The afternoon had passed seamlessly. Ron had done a lot of glaring and Harry mostly avoided her, but Ginny tried to ignore them both. They had finished all of the decorations for the wedding the next day and had dinner in honor of Harry. An appearance by the Ministor of Magic threatened to ruin the evening, but the festivities quickly recovered. just before bed, Ginny was in the den with her brothers, Harry and Hermione when an owl flew into the room and dropped a letter on her lap.

The other's glanced her way as she read.

_Ginny,_

_Deverill scheduled an extra practice tomorrow. I'm going to be a little late for the wedding. I'll pick up my date-ly duties as soon as I arrive._

_Best_

_Oliver_

Ron of course, was the first to give in to his curiosity. "What are you smiling about, then?"

"Yea, Ginerva, who's the letter from," George cooed, likely knowing perfectly well who sent it.

"Perhaps our dear sister's forgotten to read, shall we help George?"

Before they could snatch it from her, she scribbled a _see you tomorrow_ and attached it to the golden owl's leg. As she tied it, she explained,

"It's just from Oliver, he wanted us to know he' be late for the ceremony tomorrow."

Harry was looking like he was confused, probably as to why Oliver wrote her and Ron feigned indifference and Mione stole glances toward Harry. The twins, who Oliver had no doubt told already, were extremely amused.

"Yes,"Fred snorted, "I'm sure Ollie wanted _us_ to know that."

* * *

><p><strong>A few parts of this dialogue is JK's so cudos and lots of credit to her brilliance.<strong>

**Review!**


	11. Commit, Commemorate, Celebrate

So I've been really slow on updating but I am NOT giving up on these unfinished stories. I just started law school this semester but I am committed to these stories. Keep commenting!

* * *

><p>Ginny surveyed herself in the mirror, pleased with the way the bronze dress hugged each part of her. Perhaps the needles and pierced flesh had been worth something., she mused. Behind her, Fleur smeared away at her makeup and ordered Molly, who was having histerics over the mismatched shades in Fluer's boque, to stop.<p>

"eet es enough. Meeses Weesley.

Ginny's mother nodded absently, continuing to mumble about the proper shade of lavendar. Fluer rolled her ice-blue eyes, sat Mrs. Weasley in the chair and began to magically coff her hair.

Fluer was right, of course. Molly had done a spectacular job transforming the burrow. Candles and flowers and crisp linens lined each surface of the once shabby house. Ginny peaked out of the once-dusty parlor window.. The scene was one of merriment and excitement. A grandiose tent towered in the yard beside rows of seats. Behind the tent stood a cluster of red-heads that she loved dealy.

Bill and George were smiling broadly as Fred sobbed in jest. Ron was peaking around the tent, dizzily staring at some willowy blond. Ginny watched Aurther fold Bill into a hug and nearly began to weep. It was undeniable that their family was changing today.

"What's going on out there." Hermionie asked as she came up behind her. Ginny watched as her friend's face pinched in distain. "Veelas," she mumbled as if it were a foul tasting words. Clearly Mionie had also spotted Ron.

"Ron's just being daft, he wont be watching any more of Fluer's cousin's after he sees you." It was true. Hermionie looked absolutely radiant in a sand-colored gown. Her hair had been upswept and sown in with babies' breath. Ginny couldn't stop her grin, Ron was going to be bloody jealous at any bloke near Mione tonight.

The girl smiled shyly. "You're one to talk, Gin. He's not going to be able to keep his eyes off of you, you know."

Ginny wasn't sure whether she meant Harry or her date, Oliver. But she was sure Mionie meant Harry after spotting the sad smile on her face.

"You know he still cares about you."

Sure he did, they had been friends and harry was a good person. He cared, just not in the way she wanted; not in the way she needed.

"I know he does Mionie. I just-"

"miffed he wont treat you like an adult?"

she smiled wryly. "I guess."

" I keep telling him you can handle it. He just refuses." Both girls peek back out the window, toward where Ron and a disguised Harry stood. Gabrielle, Fluer's sister waved once to them as she made her way across the lawn. Both boys adopted a goofy grin causing Hermione to huff. "Idiots."

Sometime later Fluer had been laced into her gown, Molly had traded fussing for crying and Hermione had begun to incessantly remind the group that they were running 30 minutes behind schedule.

Fluer had begun to panic, concocting a story of Bill leaving her at the alter when Molly had instructed Ginny to find what was holding them up.

She left the parlor but saw not sight of the boys behind the tent. She was just about to accio one of them when a grey haired head peeked around the corner. Muriel was dressed is blue robes adorned with gaudy stars and silver lace. Her hair was coiffed into a beehive upon her head. The green chain of her cat-eyed glasses clashed violently with the attire.

"Ginerva." She barked. "hullo Aunt Muriel. Have you seen my brother?"

she scoffed. "which one? There are far too many. Your parents reproduce like devil's snare." The woman threw a hand up in protest, "should have stopped after one, if you ask me!"

"Well, um. Right Thank you."

The old woman tipped her glasses back, as if she spotted Ginny for the first time. "merlin's big toe- what's that you're wearing Ginerva?"

A stab of self-doubt momentarily swept over her.

"it's a dress mum- "

"my, my. It's as revealing as a house-elfs rags. "you know, I've always said no one will want to buy your culdron…"

As she spoke a flash of red hair came to stand beside her. The face attached was no one of her brothers, but rather that of the boy from the local village.

Muriel continued, directing the statement toward him. "If you give away viles of potion for free, right boy?"

Er.. uh. I've never fancied potions, much."

"humpf. Did Aurther and Molly have another one when I wasn't looking. Who are you?"

"a family friend," he mumbled. "Tonks is looking for you."

The woman gave one fleeting look before fluttering off, mubling about pink hair and feathers.

Harry, or rather Barry, smiled at her.

"you look lovely Gin."

_Lovely_. The words hung between them. _Platonic_. _Friendly_.

Things between them had been quite uneventful since the kiss. Ginny had expected things to feel tense, for her to be wounded each time she saw him, but mostly she felt sad. Something had changed for her since his birthday. Harry hadn't even mentioned her bringing Oliver tonight. Perhaps something had changed for him too.

"have you seen my brothers? Fluer's having a hippogriff over the delay."

"yea…err. Fred and George broke out the fire whiskey. I think Bill might have had a few and he spilled-" she pulled up a hand, halting his words.

"I'd rather not know… just tell him that if she wants his bride only part vela- the lack of razor-sharp fangs part; He'd better get his arse to the head of that isle. He chuckled and began to leave as Ginny called out to him.

Curious, Harry turned. "I hope you have fun tonight." He looked stricken for a moment before rearranging his features into a polite smile, "you too, Gin."

Ginny's threats seemed to have worked because before she knew it she was making her way down the isle. Dozens of people sat in the chairs on either side of her. She spotted Luna and her father, Kingsley and McGonagall. And of course, Muriel stood apart, due to her tortured hair.

Ginny took her place at the front and watched Hermione glide down the isle. Ron's jack slacked a bt at the front, next to fred. She heard the twin lean over and mumble something to which caused Ron to glare.

Mionie took her palace as Gabrielle floated down the isle, followed by Fluer. Fluer looked absolutely brilliant in a gown emrbodered with black . The dress looked as if it had been melted onto her. Bill's ears began to tear. The ceremony began, and Ginny couldn't help but peak out again toward the crowd. One notishe hadn't spotted Oliver yet and her eyes seemed to search for him on their own. She made eye contact once with Harry, who smiled politely before decideing to pay attention to the words being exchanged. A soft crash echoed on the south end of the lawn, followed but Ginny ignored it, watching her mother sob happily into AUthur's shirt.

AA figure beyond the row of chairs drew her attention away as Oliver trotted into the lawn. His hair was windswept and his tie crooked. He fought his way through a row of chairs, mumbling apologies before he glanced toward her meeting his eyes. Ginny was satisfied to see his eyes widen in appreciation. Blush crept up her neck. He sat and smiled goofily toward her, rightint his tie.

MaBill began to make his vows, and Ginn was pulled back toward the ceremony. Mureil, who was only a row in front of Oliver began to mumble loudly to talks. ShThe girl was shusing the woman whose volume only began to grow. "the girl's dress is much too low cut. Ginny should really know better." Ginny head back a chuckle and saw Oliver do the same. She winked atoward him, ignoring how comfortable she felt doing souch a gesture.

He shrugged and Ginny noticed how dashing his robes fit him.

Sometime laterBill and Fluer were married and Ginny was on her second glass of champaigne. She had already danced ith Lee Jordan and several others. The rest of the night had been spent laughing with Oliver and mimicking Ron drool over Hermione. All in all, Ginny had been having a fantastic time.

She marveled at how easily Oliver fit within her circle. He was sharp enough to spar with her brothers and charming enough to shut up Muriel's muttering about Ginny's hemline. Ginny couldn't help but admit she enjoyed disagreeing with him. The tiny lines that formed over his brow as he heatedly talked of quidditch were quite endearing. They were in such a dispute as the twins came upon them.

"Buglarians have terrible keepers! They don'y even know how to-"

"Wood, you're barmy," she chuckled. " Blgarians are-"

"My, my Geroge, I think this is their collective dream's come true."

Ginny and Oliver turned toward the boys as Geroge snickered. "What's that, Fred?"

""Quidditch as foreplay."

Oliver scowled. "Some of us just actually enjoy the actual game."

Fred scoffed, "We enjoy it just fine, Woody. In fact, the sounds of bones crunching still makes me tingle."

"gives me chills," George cooed.

"Gin. Let's leave these two to dream of their prime," Oliver turned toward her, "fancy a dance?"

"Absolutely."

Oliver danced stiffly but Ginny enjoyed the strength of his stance and the muscles beneath his suit. They swayed and Ginny let herself relax to the beat.

"You look," he hesitated, "brilliant. _Much_ nicer than a vela."

Ginny chuckled, remembering their first conversation.

"Thank you, you look quite dashing yourself, Wood."

"Well, I appear to be the envy of most blokes, tonight." He nodded toward a table

where Krum and a transformed Harry sat staring in their direction.

"Even the brute can't seem to take his eyes off of you." Oliver grinned. "I pummeled him in a match once, I think his face broke my hand."

Ginny laughed as Oliver smiled self-deprecatingly. "We won the match."

"You're a bit barmy."

He smiled down at her, inching closer. Ginny couldn't help but notice how brown his eyes were, like molten chocolate. It was a beautiful contrast with his lighter hair, Ginny decided.

"Usually only about Quidditch."

Ginny wasn't sure what was happening. _Was Wood flirting with her? _ His eyes shot down to her lips long enough to make something flutter within her. Suddenly, her dress felt much too tight.

"Fancy some air?" she choked out

The words were enough to break the spell. Oliver's eyes cleared as he nodded. He caught Ginny's hand within his and pulled her though the crowd, narrowly avoiding a leaping Xenous lovegood.

Sometime later, Ginny and Oliver leaned against the backside of the tent, illuminated by the tinted lighting coming from the other side. Laughter, music and mixed conversations leaked out from inside the tent.

"How've you been since the split?" The question drew her back to the man next to her.

She shrugged. "Fine."

He looked down at her doubtfully, challenging her words.

"I feel like everyday I forget him a little more."

"Isn't he staying here?"

"Yea, that's not what I mean. It's like," Ginny struggled to explain what she had barley admitted to herself these past months. "I can't remember jokes we used to laugh about or the way his skin smells." She leaned back against the tent, turning her gaze upward. "I feel like I'm forgetting all those little moments, the ones that felt so important once."

Oliver nodded.

"You're moving on. That's how it goes."

"You've been chucked, eh?"

"Girls and quidditch don't seem to mesh seamlessly for me'self."

"Maybe you're shagging the wrong girls." Ginny was horrified as the words slipped out. She cursed that third glass of champaigne.

Oliver didn't seem as scandalized. He caught her eye, "You may be right."

"Oh, Sod that. You've got loads of girls chasing you. I hear there are proper fan clubs dedicated to you're arse."

He smiled. "They just think I'm an ace player s'all."

Ginny snorted. "Well, I have heard you're brilliant. I'd love to watch a match."

"I'll get you tickets."

"Really?"

"Sure," Oliver nodded, "s'the least I can do for letting me tag along tonight."

Ginny smiled brightly at him. "I'm really pleased you came. I've had a great night."

"I'm sorry I was late to the ceremony. Quidditch ran over."

"Oliver, you don't' have to apologize to me for Quidditch."

"God, Gin. You're-" A scream pierced through the fabric of the tent, followed by another. Chaos erupted as the guests sprinted toward the border of their property. Voices carried as rumblings carried through the sheer terror.

The ministry had fallen and the death eaters were coming.

* * *

><p>I've never done the whole Beta thing but I could really use some help with editing now that I have much less free time. If anyone is interest get a hold of me.<p> 


End file.
